Why?
by sapphirenight12
Summary: Ian is confused about his feelings for wanda . no souls. all human. :
1. Chapter 1

Wanda looked so darn perfect that it hurt to look at her. Since when did Ian care that she looked perfect anyway? She was his best friend right? Best friends don't notice that kind of stuff. Why was Ian so confused about how he felt about Wanda all of a sudden? Why should he care that she had the most beautiful grayish-silver eyes? Why should he care that she had a perfect heart-shaped face and that she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen? Why all of a sudden? Why at all? It was so confusing that it hurt to think about it, to think about her.

aaaah Ian moaned internally. He ran his hand through his dark black hair. He always did that when he didn't know what the hell to do or when he was extremely confused. Which wasn't very often. Ian almost always knew what to do. He could react to a dangerous situation in a very calm-headed way. Why not now? Why must the slightest of pink blush appear against his oddly fair face when Wanda complimented him on his sketches? WHY??????

'Damn it!' he yelled as he smashed his fist against the wall that separated his and Kyle's room. Pain. _Never do that again,_ he made a mental note. 'Ah, crap.' He muttered as he looked at his bruised knuckles.

'Wanda', he sighed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I know it's been too long but it's also been too long since I've been free so here's chapter two. This was supposed to be a one-shot u know . I have no idea what to do with the story so if you have ANY ideas please tell me!!!!!!! I'm switching to Ian's POV

I'd barely rung the bell when she came out through her front door.

'Morning!' she chirped, smiling as of usual. Her bag was slung over her tiny shoulders.

She wore a loose white T-shirt and jeans. She took my hand and smiled even more hugely up at me.

We always held hands. I never figured out why or questioned it. It was just normal, natural.

'Morning', I replied. I had to smile at her. Suddenly I felt loads better than last night. Last night I was pissed and confused. No doubt, that feeling would come back the second she was gone.

'Hey, Ian.' I heard Melanie behind Wanda. Mel was Wanda's twin sister. Wanda's twin sister that was nothing like her. She got their Dads black hair and always slightly tanned skin. Brown eyes and she was quite tall. That too, she got from their dad.

Wanda on the other hand was short and small. Tiny, really. I felt like I giant in front of her. Then again, everyone probably did. She had long; wavy blonde hair and of course the silver gray eyes that awed me the first time I looked at her. She got all that from her mother whom had past away when the twins were 14.

'Hey, Mel.' I said. " Can we please leave now so were not late again? Seriously its kinda getting old.' I smiled to show I wasn't serious.

She narrowed her eyes at me. 'You say that like it's my fault.'

'Honestly, Mel? It is. Wanda said. Still holding me hand, she started to walk towards my car.

'Oh!', she yelped and let go of my hand, running back into the house. 'Bye Jamie! Try to stay outta detention, okay?'

I imagined young Jamie sticking his tongue out at her. 'Aw, Wanda you know I never do anything wrong!' he moaned.

'Suuuure' Wanda said coming back to the car.

The first few classes got over fast. And then we had biology together. And we both hated it. Hell, I hated every subject there was. She hated it for reasons she didn't know.

But as much as she hated the subject she would pay attention to every single word Mrs. D'silva said. I other the very other hand slept. I just couldn't understand a word that woman said. What was the use anyway? Wanda always helped me prepare for any test or exam. She knew I sucked at even trying to study on my own.

'Ian, class is over.' What? 'Ian! Class is over! Get up!' Oh.

'Sorry. Couldn't sleep all of last night.'

'Why?' she asked as we walked out of class.

I looked at her. Because of you! I wanted to yell.

'Dunno' I looked away.

We walked into the lunchroom. We spotted Mel and Jared near and headed towards their table. Suddenly they began to make out and I sensed Wanda stiffen beside me. What was that about?

So we moved on now to Kyle and Jodi's table. Kyle said something Jodi obviously didn't like and she got up and left.

'So what did you say wrong this time?' I asked as we dropped onto our seats.

'Shut up, Ian. Hey, Wanda.' He said, his eyes still following Jodi. 'I should go after her shouldn't I?'

'Yeah you should. Or maybe after school. Get her flowers or something and then say sorry.' Wanda said. She sounded….. not herself.

'Thanks Wanda, I'll probably do that.' Kyle sighed. 'I'm gonna go find myself a new lab partner, you know just incase she's too mad.' He got up and left.

I looked down. Wow. 'Dude there's no food on the table. Common lets go get something.' I said, getting up.

'Not hungry, thanks.' She said, still sounding weird

'What's up?' I sat right back down.

'Nothing' her eyes flickered back to Jared and Melanie.

'Whoa. You're jealous of Melanie? You like Jared?'

'Yes! Has it not been apparent! At all?' she nearly shouted. That was weird. Wanda NEVER shouted. I was so confused, feeling too many emotions at once.

First, the indescribable feeling of irritation at Jared. Then, shock at Wanda's outburst. Annoyance that I hadn't found out about this earlier. The wonderful feeling of being pissed returned too.

She sighed and stalked out of the room as I sat processing all this.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda could not like Jared. No. She had to know he was the biggest jerk in school. And the biggest player there was. I had no idea why Melanie liked him in the first place. Mel had always struck me as a smart person. And Wanda even smarter. Jared wasn't the perfect boyfriend that every girl wanted. He was just a charming jackass. There was no way Wanda really liked him.

But even if there was, why did I care? Why was I suddenly feeling strangely protective towards Wanda? I realized it wasn't sudden. I'd always felt that way. Especially when someone asked her out. She was so tiny and petite it was impossible not to feel protective! That was it……right?

I sat sketching her face for hours. Every emotion her face had ever shown me, I sat drawing them. I never figured why, but I always did that. Sketching the faces of people whom were close to me always made my thoughts clearer. Especially when the thoughts were about them.

Did I really like Wanda? In that way? The more-than-just-very-best-friends-way?

Maybe, I decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!!!!!! Ok so id like to thank laadane for her ideas and I think im gonna stick by them cause my exams have drained all my imagination. If u guys got any more ideas please tell me! This one is from Wanda's POV

I don't now why I got so mad at Ian. I just did. How could he have not realized I like Jared Howe? He usually picked up on my feelings so very easily. I hardly need to tell him how I was feeling. Now I felt bad for screaming at him. Surely he wouldn't take it to heart? He was Ian- just about the kindest person I'd ever met.

I wondered about all this as Melanie drove us to school. She was on the phone with Jared. Mel was crazy about Jared. I knew that. But how come she never realized I like him too? I'd liked him since 6th grade for crying out loud!

Of course I'd also initially been crushing on Ian for the longest time. All girls did. But being the stupid guy he could be, he never took the hint when I shared my Cheetos with him in 2nd grade. As time, passed the crush seemed to disappear as I learned to love Ian in a different and new way. Ian was the best friend and the big brother I'd always wanted.

We reached school in time. The day dragged on slowly and then I had biology…….. with Ian. I had to apologize. I knew that.

I grew uneasy when he wasn't already in class when I walked in. He was ALWAYS waiting for me in this class. I decided he was probably late.

But then everyone filled in and still no Ian.

'He hasn't come to school today,' Becca Gayle said.

'How do you know?' I asked.

'I have geometry with him and he wasn't there either.' She was smiling, obviously pleased that Ian shared a class with her. Another girl that crushed on him.

'Okay.' I sighed.

Class dragged on and on. I was so used to Ian soft snore beside me that it felt oddly silent the entire class.

Recess was boring too. I listened to Kyle and Jodi have an argument about how Kyle was an insensitive jerk. I obviously preferred this to sitting opposite Mel and Jared, watching them kiss. I didn't even bother to ask Kyle why Ian didn't come. He was probably mad at me.

Next I had algebra with Jared. Oh joy. Sarcasm! I had to get it out of my system. Id only recently picked it up from Mel.

'Hey.' I heard Jared say.

I looked up. Jared! There was no one in the room except us. Id left the lunchroom early, unable to take the fighting and making out any more.

'H-Hey' I stuttered like the dork I am. 'What you doing here? There are like 15 minutes till class starts.'

'Nothing. I just wanted to come early.' He replied with another heart-string-twanging smile.

'Okay' I said quickly, looking down. I was blushing madly, I could tell.

He laughed. ' I love it when you do that.'

HUH? ' D-Do what?' I stuttered again and looked up. He was so close! His face was about 3 inches away from mine. What was happening?

'Blush. It makes you look even more beautiful than you already are.'

Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! 2 inches!

I-I think its embarrassing.' I couldn't think!

'No way, its definitely beautiful.'

His lips touched mine softly.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't go to school. I didn't think I could face her right then. I'd just realized that I liked my best friend and that was just weird. Wrong, almost. But it didn't really feel so….. wrong.

I lazed around the house the whole day. I tried to do homework and stopped trying after three minutes. Then I tried to read that book I was supposed to do a book report on. But then I felt like there was this incessant buzzing in my head and I couldn't really concentrate. So again, I resorted to sketching her face. Her perfect face.

And then she came bursting through my bedroom door.

'Ian!' she almost screamed. She didn't sound angry. Happy, I think. I looked at her face knowing it would hurt just to look. And it did. Yep she was definitely happy. That's a big difference from the mood she showed me in the cafeteria yesterday.

I quickly flapped shut my sketchbook. Ofcourse I didn't want her to see my drawings of her. That would be very awkward.

'Hello to you too.' I said dryly.

'Okay I'm so sorry about the way I acted yesterday. But how can you not have noticed? Anyway, since we've now established that I like Jared can we move on to what happened today?!' she said in a rush.

Wow, she sounded so happy about something that happened with Jared- king of playerness. I couldn't wait to hear what happened.

I patted the bed to tell her to sit beside me. She practically jumped onto the bed. I really hoped it wasn't one of those things only girls share.

'Jared kissed me!' she squealed.

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to think. I felt almost..Numb. Some small part of my mind decided that it was definitely one of those things only girls should share.

'What?' I managed to say. I didn't hear right, I was sure.

'I said Jared kissed me! Right before algebra class!'

No. No. and then I realized somewhere deep inside my head that Melanie was somehow included in all this.

'Melanie?' I asked weakly.

Her face slowly turned from utter happiness into a horrified expression.

'Ohmygod!' she squealed again. 'I didn't even think about that! She's going to hate me! No, no she'll understand right? I mean I bet he already broke up with her. Because he asked me to go out with him tomorrow.' She went on and on.

'Wanda stop!' I yelled. She flinched. 'Don't you know what kind of a person he is? He doesn't like you! He just wants to add you to his long list of girls he's fooled around with! Stay the hell away from him!' I continued to shout at her.

Her eyes were already brimmed with tears. I instantly felt bad. I reached out towards to her instinctively. She drew back and the tears fell.

'No, Wanda don't cr-'

'Why do you think that?' she screamed at me. ' Why do you always try to talk me out of dating out other guys? Jared's not like that! What's your problem? I think I can decide for myself, who I can date and cant.'

'Wan-' I tried to say but she was already running, sobbing out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie's POV

Everyone told me I shouldn't date Jared. He's a player, Mel. Stay away from him; you'll only get hurt, they said.

I shook my head and smiled at how wrong they were. I was happier now with Jared than I had been in forever. I walked down the hallway, making my way to Geometry class. He was sweet and charming. He listened to everything I said. I mean how many guys actually listen to their girlfriends? I turned at the corner, still smiling.

My smile fell from my face in seconds. There, in the hallway were Jared and my sister. Kissing. Jared's arms were locked around Wanda's waist, holding her against the wall. Her arms around his neck. My head began to spin. Fast.

My breath caught in a sob. Wanda heard. She broke of the kiss instantly. She looked at me with eyes that were…ashamed?

'Mel.' She whispered. I turned away and walked away the fastest I had ever walked in my whole life. The stupid tears that had been brimming up my eyes fell, one my one.

'Mel!" she said louder, 'wait, please! Mel, no! Please just listen!'

'Forget her.' I heard Jared whisper, barely loud enough for me to hear.

'What? No!' I heard Wanda shout at him. She began to run after me. I didn't want to listen to whatever the hell she wanted to say to me. I ran too, much faster than her. 'Leave me alone!' I screamed at her.

She stopped running after me then.

How could she! My own sister, my own sister.! How? The tears began to fall faster and faster. I found myself walking towards an empty classroom.

I sat down at one of the seats. Normally I would have gone to the washroom and washed my face, willing myself to be strong and not to cry. But now I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry on someone's shoulder. I wanted to weep all the hurt away.

'Mel?' I heard Kyle's voice. No, it wasn't Kyle. The voice had a soft edge to it. Ian.

I'd spent way too many years of school crushing over this boy. His brother and he looked the exact same. But there was something different about Ian. And he was gorgeous. With beautiful eyes. And a great smile.

But I was over him anyway. It had just been one of the stupidest crushes in the history of stupid crushes. And when Jared has come into my life, it had made it more final. Jared. My heart hurt. Almost literally.

'What?' I said, sounding real pissed. I really didn't want to face anybody right then. 'Go away'

'I'm not too sure but I'm guessing you just found out about your Wanda and Jared.''

He said his name with something that sounded like disgust. And he sounded pissed too. Like he was angry that they were together.

'Yeah', I whispered 'they were making out in the hallway. I was so wrong Ian; I should have just listened to everyone. It hurts too much.'

'I guess I know what you mean about the hurt.' He said. What? I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with pain. He looked so sad and confused and unsure. It made me want to hug him. I didn't. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

'So since when do like my sister?' I asked him, trying to forget my problems for a while.

'Not that long. I mean yeah I guess I always felt oddly protective of her. But I just realized I lov- I mean liked her when I found out about Jared.'

'Wow.' I said. He did that guy grunt thing in agreement. 'Well you gotta tell her right away.'

'What? No way! Can you imagine how awkward it will be when she tells me she doesn't feel the same way? Hell, it's already awkward. We've been fighting one hell of a lot recently.'

Wanda did like Ian. I knew that for a fact. Not just because all the girls at school had a crush on him at some phase of their lives. She liked him for who he was. She'd told me that when we both would talk about our crushes. That had been a while back but crushes never really fade away do they?

'No, listen to me Ian. She really does feel the same way about you.' I wanted my sister to be with someone who really liked her. And apparently maybe even loved her. Not with Jared.

He ran his hands through his dark, black hair. 'Really? You think so?'

'I know so Ian, she's my sister.' My own sister who had just broken my heart, I thought internally.

'Kay Mel I believe you but I'm gonna think about what exactly I'm gonna do now.' He said with a real cute smile.

'No problem Ian, what are friends for right?' I said as we got up and began to walk out of the classroom.

'Right' he said with that adorable smile still on his face.


End file.
